Frostbite
by Infected Bliss
Summary: Bridgette and Geoff get left in the cold, for a fight to stay alive. Bridgette's knocked unconscious and Geoff's losing any hope of possible rescue. Oneshot.


**OMFG MY FIRST BRIDGETTExGEOFF STORY :D **

**Well, okay it's a one-shot, BUT IT'S STILL AWESOME! Wow I had to much sugar in my cherrios today... **

**Okay guys this is a one shot, but if you guys want me to write more or anything than say so in the comments****. Any ways I've worked pretty hard on this so you guys would have something decent to read while I try to write more chapters for my other stories, so I really hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Frostbite**

**Geoff X Bridgette**

Bridgette grabbed her papers and shoved them into her light blue messenger bag. _Mr. Conners better give me a good grade on this stupid assignment._ She thought gathering the rest of her things before heading out of the abandoned college library. As she turned out the light and shut the door, she placed the key over the door frame just as the librarian had instructed for when she left. The school seemed so creepy to the surfer girl at night. If it wasn't for the big assignment she had to work on due tomorrow she would never come so late in the evening. This is the last time she would procrastinate on school work, she promised herself that.

The snow outside was coming down fast in large flakes. Hey, maybe school would be canceled tomorrow due to the weather, at least she hoped it would. She walked into the parking lot and saw Geoff, her boyfriend of five years, standing beside his car, his blond hair held tight under his usual cowboy hat and his face half covered with the red scarf she got him last Christmas.

"Sorry I'm a little late finishing Geoff, it's just that this stupid paper is a _huge_ part of my grade and-"

"Relax babe," Geoff cut her off, "I know it's important to you. The good thing is, now that your done, let's celebrate with a little party for two. Music, some hot cocoa, what do you say?"

"That sounds perfect Geoff, now get your butt in the car! It's freezing!" Bridgette kissed Geoff before climbing into the passenger seat. Geoff followed her and started down the long road. The college lay away from the rest of the city, nearly a half an hour drive. The road was surrounded by nothing but the northern Canadian forests. The snow continued to plow down.

Bridgette stuck her face in front of the heater, trying to get warm as they continued on down the almost abandoned road. She missed the summer time, when she could be going to the beach to surf. Instead she was mostly stuck indoors trying to keep out the cold.

"Geoff, why do you do all this for me?"

"Because I love you." Bridgette smiled.

"Good answer." She suddenly became more aware of the condition of the weather outside the car. "Man it's really coming down isn't it?" She said.

"Yeah, babe, I can barely see a thing in the weather."

"At least it's not hail." Bridgette said, refering to Geoff's fear of the very weather.

"Ugh, I don't remind me." Geoff shuddered. As they continued along the dark road Bridgette caught sight of a slight glare on the road ahead. Was it-? Yes, she was positive. Not a hundred feet in front them, a sheet of ice covered the road. Geoff hadn't seemed to notice it.

"Geoff! Watch out!" Bridgette pointed ahead as the car came in contact with the ice. Geoff tried to steer so to keep on the road as the car swerved out of control. Bridgette's life flashed before her eyes as the car keeping spinning. Her first day of school, the first time she learned to surf, the day she met Geoff... As the car swerved off the road and into the woods, she reached for him as the car collided into a tree. The car gave a jerk on impact.

Bridgette was aware of being flung upwards hard into the roof of the car, then flying foward into the glove compartment as the air bags deployed. She felt a warm, thick fluid run down her forehead as she lost conciousness...

"Bridgette?" Geoff groaned, pushing the car's airbag back from his face. He hissed in pain grasping his arm. It was bleeding, and looked broken. He turned towards the passenger seat to see Bridgette in her seat, eyes closed, un-moving, a large cut on her forehead.

"BRIDGE!" Geoff reached over to feel for a pulse, he sighed in relief, she was still alive. "If you can hear me Bridgette, don't worry, I'm going to get us out of here!" Geoff reached to open the door but it would barely budge an inch. The outside of the door was covered up with snow and ice that had fallen from the tree. He closed the door again knowing going out in this weather would be suicide. It was too cold and too far a walk to get to town. Besides even if he didn't have his injured arm, he knew he could never leave Bridgette alone in the car. Geoff reached for his cell phone and quickly dialed 911.

"911, what is the nature of your emergency?" An operator said.

"Dude! My car reared off the road into the forest just off highway 65. I think my arm is broken, my girlfriend is comatose, and I am starting to freak out here!"

"Calm down sir, ambulence and rescue are on their way towards you. The call has been traced."

"Th-." The phone's battery died, cutting off the call, and Bridgette's phone was no where to be seen. Geoff frustratedly threw down his phone and pulled Bridgette's unconsious form to him.

"Help's on the way, babe. We're going to get out of here." Geoff said. He stared out the window that was nearly half covered in snow and began to wait.

**...One Hour Later...**

The help still hadn't came. Bridgette was still unconsious, and Geoff was beginning to worry. What was taking the help so long? What if they never found them? The tracks from the car had surely gotten covered over with snow by now. The car was about to run out of gas, soon the tank would be completely empty, and then the heat would go off. And it was still so_ cold_.

"Bridge...please," Geoff pleaded, "please wake up." He put his hand against her cheek. "Baby.." He cooed, begging for her to open her eyes, speak, anything that would give him reassurance. "Please come back to me." Geoff felt his eyes burn like tears were bound to flow, but blinked them back, trying to stay strong. Once again, he tried forcing open the car door, it still wouldn't budge. He gently settled Bridgette back towards the passenger seat and tried getting any of the other doors open, the pain in his arm as he wormed his way to the back was excrusciating. If he had any doubts about it being broken before those were snuffed out immediately.

The other three doors wouldn't budge an inch. The windows to the car were now completely covered in ice, doing little to block out the darkness of the forest surrounding them. A deep sound filled the car as the air of the heater shut down. Geoff looked to the meter, the gas signal on the red E. They were now hopelessly stuck in the cold.

It didn't take long for the cold to settle in. Geoff grabbed the spare coat he kept in the back seat and climbed back to the front of the car and pulled Bridgette close draping the coat over top of them. The bleeding from her cut had stopped but she looked a bit paler than Geoff remembered. Only the faint, hollow sound of her breathing could give him any comfort about her condition. Another ten minutes passed. Geoff was beginning to lose the feeling in his toes and fingers, and he had this uncontrollable shaking. It had to be in the low tens or lower outside. He knew they couldn't take much more of the cold.

He was starting to believe they would freeze to death. He would go out alone, without Bridgette even being there awake to provide some comfort.

"B-b-bridgette...please. W-wake up. I-I'm b-begging you..." Geoff stammered uncontrollably. "D-don't leave me here alone." The tears that had once threatened to pour came down now. He couldn't help himself. He hated being so helpless. He hated that he couldn't help Bridgette or himself. He hated the flash of light that shined in his almost frozen shut eye- wait, light?

Geoff used what little strength he had left to turn more towards the driver's window. Yes, there it was. A bright beam of light coming closer to the car, no, there were two, three beams now. A gloved hand ran across the car's window wiping away the snow it could. He could see a small group of figures outside the car scraping away at the ice that coated the car. Finally after nearly two hours of being stuck in the cold, the door was pryed open, the sound of ice cracking apart as gloved hands pulled his nearly unconcious body from the car.

"We found them!" The first person, a woman called out. The help he called for, the one he had thought would never find them, had finally arrived. He was aware of being lifted onto a gurney as a male paramedic put his arm in a sling, putting a blanket on top of him.

"B-bridgette...I-I can't leave her.." Geoff whispered. "You have to get her too."

"You're both safe now son." The paramedic said. He was an older man, probably his forties, with graying hair. A needle was in his arm and he felt the world slip away...

**...Hospital...**

Geoff wasn't prepared for the brightness of the white lights in the hospital room. He finally had feeling in his body again, sans his left arm which was wrapped up in a cast. He blinked a few times getting used the brightness. Suddenly he remembered Bridgette, who was no where in sight. Where was she?!

"Bridgette!" Geoff's voice was almost nothing more than a croak. He pulled at the tubes coming from his nose and other arm. The heart monitor went off as he pulled the clip from his finger. He didn't care though, his only concern was finding his girlfriend. "Bridgette where are you!" He croaked again, his voice only slightly stronger. He grabbed a stand that normally held a bag of fluid and used it steady himself. As he just got outside his room a nurse came up.

"Sir, you should be back in bed, you need your rest."

"I'm fine! Where's my girlfriend?" He said. Scanning the hall way.

"Geoff!" A mix between a cry of joy and shriek called out to him. At the end of the hallway, wrapped in a thick blanket, there she was. A bandage was taped to her forehead concealing stitches from her head wound. Bridgette came flying down the hallway towards him. "Geoff!" She collided into him knocking them off balance into the wall. The pain rose again from his broken arm, but Geoff could have really cared less. Nothing could have seperated them. She pulled back a little to look him in the face. There were that smile and those bright green eyes he thought he'd never see again. Aside from her head, she seemed unharmed. Geoff pulled Bridgette back to him, kissing her slightly chapped lips.

"I thought I was never going to see you again." Bridgette gasped before Geoff covered her lips once again with his own. The nurse smiled at the two of them, walking off elsewhere.

"I wasn't going to leave you babe." They stayed that way in each other's arms, making up for any lost time between them.

* * *

**Awwww, Bridgette and Geoff are so cute together are they not? We all know the answer: YES! So what did you think of my first BXG story? Comment below, let me know.**

**By the way, you gotta love the reference to Finnick and Annie near the end right? ^w^ If you don't know what that means...then damn it for the love of GOD read the Hunger Games trilogy!**

**PEACE OUT!**


End file.
